


Sleepy-Time Boyfriends: TF2 Style

by WolfPrincess94



Series: Sleepy-Time Boyfriends [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on all those Sleepy-Time Boyfriend Apps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy-Time Boyfriends: TF2 Style

Wake up calls:  
*yawns* "Ach... ah, liebe, it'z time to get up."  
"It iz morning now, I vould rather stay here vith you und sleep for a vhile longer..."  
"Guten morgen, meine leibe. How do you feel?"  
"Mmmm... Verdammt sun... *nuzzles your neck* I vant to ztay here..."  
"If you don't get up right now, I'll be forced to do zomething... *licks your collorbone* drastic...."

Lullaby's:  
"Are you haffing trouble zleeping, liebe? Come here, I'll remedy zhat now." *pulls you close and pets your hair, whispering soft praises in german into your hair*  
"If I had mein violin, I could play for you, a sveet lullaby... Maybe next time"  
"Is something on your mind, Täubchen? You seem tense, tell me vhas ist vrong."  
"Getting out all of your vorries vill help you sleep, Täubchen. Tell me all about it."  
*humming eeine kliene nacht musik* 

Intimate:   
"Doctor's hands are very precise, a good doctor must haff strong yet gentle hands. You already know this though, don't you Täubchen?"  
"If I tire you out, you won't haff any choice but to go to sleep."  
"Mmmm, you're so close libeling. It's getting harter und harter to behave myzelf."  
*Grinds into you from behind* "Oh, Es tut mir leid. I vhas just trying to get more comfortable." *Evil grin*  
*After you kiss him* "I vill haff you tonight, und for your teasing earlier today, you won't be able to leave this bed, let alone walk in the morning."

Conversation:   
"Shhh, schatz. Vhas ist the matter? Did you haff a bad dream? *hugs you tightly, kissing your cheeks* It's ok now, I've got you.  
"Dieser bastard Spy! Ich hätte ihn erwürgen! Ach, I'm zorry... it's not you, it's about vork. *smiles before humming thoughtfully* Zeeing you're beautiful smiling faze is enough to make me feel better though."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Dieser bastard Spy! Ich hätte ihn erwürgen!: That bastard Spy! I could strangle him!  
> Es tut mir leid: I'm sorry  
> Täubchen: Dove


End file.
